board_civfandomcom-20200214-history
Krona Ascendancy
The Krona Ascendancy is a superstate founded at least 4 billion years ago. It is among the ranks of the most powerful nations time has ever witnessed, rivaling the mysterious Jinri and Forbodes. It was most likely centered in the Centaurus Galaxy. History The Krona rose around four billion years ago in the Oculis universe. They invaded their home galaxy (excluding the Norkali) within 2,000 years of inception. After the Great Purge, the Krona, desperate to save all life, developed plans to invade Oculis to "liberate." However, they were stalled heavily by races with technology nearly as advanced as theirs. Therefore, they created the Atlas to gather essentially infinite resources. In creating it, however, they sealed the Oculis universe's fate as the most impactful universe in existence. Their conquests shattered galaxy after galaxy as they rode like a tsunami over the Lanuekia Supercluster. However, the longer they fought, the more advanced the races they had not yet attacked became. This came to a head when they discovered their greatest challenge yet in -9M, the Andromedan Federation, Gem Empire, and Alternian Empire. These nations alone could easily destroy any attacking force. So, for the next nine million years, the Krona conquests paused as they prepared their invasion of Andromeda. They watched as the Gems fought for millions of years against an enemy they didn't even need to fight, which worried the Krona. Not only that, but their pointless wars were practically over by the time that the Krona had enough strength to invade the Alternians and Gems alone, not even considering the Andromedans, Galacticans, Core, Valtans, and even the Triphosians in the Coma Galaxy. The situation grew even worse when a young race known as the Granolians discovered their artifacts and successfully began using them for their own industrial gains. This infuriated the Krona, who nearly invaded in 1320, but held back after their oldest enemy appeared once more; the Mova. So they bought their time and waited for 17,000 years. In 17007, Admiral Jona snapped the Infinity Gauntlet to remove the Krona from the Oculis Universe. This, however, only killed half of all Krona, but ended up causing armistice between the Granolians and Krona. Architecture Krona architectural pieces are some of the most mysterious and mind-mindbogglingly powerful creations known. These include the skytitans around Orgula 7, Orgula 5, and Orgula 4, the Arin base, the Oculis Gate, the Aetheria Gate, possibly the Atlas itself, and more. Contingencies Every known universe has a Contingency built into it. Oculis's contingency is G0-LGA, or Golga. Aetheria's is N127, or Nis-7. The purpose of most contingencies are unknown, as quite a few become sentient and forget the Krona exist. Golga became an artifact hunter who created an arsenal of Artificiers trying to find the secrets of the universe. Sentinels The Krona place beings in each universe they scout known as Krona Sentinels. These are some of the most powerful creatures in existence. The only currently confirmed-contact sentinel is Thought. Records exist of Shadow, Flare, Psychosis, Trust, and Justice. Each Sentinel has different abilities. For example, Thought can manipulate minds to fit his own agenda. Shadow is practically no different than the Aetheria universe itself, controlling quantum events that lead to massive ramifications. Flare is the most straightforwardly violent of them, being able to conjure massive beams of energy around as powerful as a Punisher Hypercannon. Military Krona normally use robots to fight their wars, like the W2 and W9. This is because biologically, Krona are said to be very delicate for silicon based life. The Krona Armed Forces is the largest military unit in the multiverse due to the speed of repair and construction of their droids. Category:Nations